Bunny's Day
by Kin'iro Kitsune
Summary: IchiRuki. Sólo iría a comprar arroz, ¿nada malo podía pasar no?. "El premio de esta semana es un pase doble al gran parque de diversiones ¡‘Chappy’s Endless Fantasy’!" "¡Tenemos una ganadora!"... Mierda.


Pues bueno xD aquí les traigo otro de mis proyectos de principio de año xD éste es el capítulo que más me ha costado hacer hasta el momento! diría alguien por ahí, fue un conejo dificil de atrapar jajaja xD si no les gusta, me cortaré las venas... nah xD si no les gusta, pues ni modo, ustedes se lo pierden (?) xD ya, fuera de broma, espero les guste lo doble de lo que le sufrí para hacerlo xD Como siempre, con mucho IchiRuki (Creo), algunas frases subidas de tono y su ración de lime para tenerlas contentas (y contentos por si hay algún hombre xD)

Fic dedicado a mi editora, Shira xD que sin ella esto hubiera salido muchisimo después x3 y sin más, les dejo con el fic Òwo

**Acotaciones:**

- Blabla -- Diálogos.

- _"Blabla"_ -- Pensamientos.

- _Blabla _& 'Blabla' -- Acotaciones.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mio, tampoco de Kubo, ¡Bleach es del mundo! Di no a la esclavitud... (ok, fumé mucho xD)

* * *

**Bunny's Day**

Kurosaki Ichigo sabía muy bien que el músculo del cuerpo de una persona 'común' que más movimiento tenía, eran los ojos. Sí, eso era aplicable en una persona 'normal'; pero definitivamente, la chica que tenía enfrente de él no entraba en esa clasificación. Así es, Kuchiki Rukia podía tener muchas características que la clasificaran: podía ser mandona, hablar como hombre, parecer una mocosa de primaria, dibujar pésimo y obsesionarse con un personaje endemoniado que no paraba de 'dibujar'; pero de normal, no tenía ni un solo pelo. El músculo que más se movía en Kuchiki Rukia definitivamente debía de ser sólo uno: su lengua.

- ¡Maldición, Ichigo!. ¡Que te estoy hablando! - La chica no paraba de gritarle al muchacho que tenía enfrente. Llevaba ignorándola magistralmente durante casi una hora. Realmente eran apenas 10 minutos, pero a la morena se le hizo eterno.

En esos momentos ambos chicos estaban en casa de los Kurosaki, más precisamente, la habitación de Ichigo. El pelinaranja intentaba entender el libro que estaba leyendo: 'La Historiadora', sin mucho éxito claro está, ya que estaba ocupando toda su concentración, que de por sí era poca, en ignorar a la morena. Pero se preguntarán "¿Pero por qué demonios la ignora?". Pues eso se remonta a una semana atrás.

_**Hace Una Semana**__**…**_

- Ichigo… - Llamó la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- … - La misma respuesta seca de siempre. - No, nada.

- Hum… - Ambos siguieron con el trabajo que les quedaba.

Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes, estaban solos en el salón de clases ya que la maestra les había pedido –Entiéndase: Obligado por dormirse en clase– quedarse después de clases a limpiar el aula como 'recordatorio' de lo importante que era su clase y el no quedarse dormidos en ella. Estaban por terminar su 'encargo' –Lo cual para Ichigo era un infierno, ya que de todos en su clase tuvo que ser castigado con _ella_– hasta que Rukia no tuvo cuidado por donde pisaba y se resbalo con el suelo húmedo, cayendo de espaldas y tirando de paso una fila de butacas y la cubeta con el agua sucia.

- _"A empezar de cero…" _- Suspiró Ichigo mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse. - ¿Qué eres idiota o te entrenas? - La sutilidad no era uno de los talentos del chico.

- Imbécil… - Se sobó la espalda, estaba mojada, ahora tendría que cambiarse. – Gracias. - Dijo cuando ya se encontraba de pie. - ¡Maldición! Tendremos que empezar de nuevo. - Concluyó resignada, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿¡Dijiste _tendremos_!? - Recalcó enérgicamente el 'tendremos'. Pero no pudo seguirle reclamando, algo le detuvo, creándole un gran nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Sí, tenemos! A ambos nos han encargado limpiar, y por lo tanto no puedes escapar de tu responsabilidad, Kurosaki-kun. - Le respondió con ese chillón tonito que el chico tanto odiaba mirándolo por el hombro, sin voltear por completo. A Rukia le extrañó la actitud del chico. - _"No me contestó… que raro" _- Mientras pensaba esto acabó por voltear de lleno, mirándolo a la cara, acto seguido éste salió de su trance.

- Ru-Rukia… - Dijo a duras penas, el nudo no había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Qué? - Lo miró extrañada, tenía un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. - _"¿Estará enfermo?" _- Se preguntó, tomando en cuenta lo deficiente que podía llegar a ser tener un cuerpo humano y por inercia bajo la mirada para observar su propio Gigai y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Su blusa estaba mojada y se transparentaba más de lo que ella pudiera desear. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, una voz familiar entró al salón de clases.

- ¡Ichigoooo!

El ente que acababa de irrumpir en el aula se le echó encima a Ichigo, el cual lo interceptó en el aire como un balón de fútbol y de una patada lo mandó a una esquina.

- Qué hay, Keigo… - Le respondió Ichigo.

- Nice… Kick… - Fueron sus últimas palabras, para luego, desmayarse.

- _"Este imbécil no tiene remedio"_

Pensó el chico, mientras volteaba a ver a la morena, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no ver a la chica en donde, momentos antes, se encontraba.

- ¿Rukia? – Preguntó al aire.

- Aquí estoy – Le respondió una voz desde fuera del aula.

El chico se apresuró en dirigirse al lugar, cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, se extrañó del atuendo de la chica. Vestía una chaqueta del servicio de aseo.

- ¿Y esas pintas? – Le cuestionó, burlarse un poco no era pecado, ¿Cierto?

- ¿No creerías que te permitiría mirarme mientras terminamos la limpieza, o sí Kurosaki-kun? – Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡Cállate, enana! – Le respondió gritando mientras volteaba en otra dirección, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Mala idea, Rukia no toleró el insulto y le pateó en donde más le duele a un hombre. Ichigo no soportó el dolor y en micro-segundos ya estaba botado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- Mas te vale dejar bien limpio ese salón, Kurosaki-kun – Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se marchaba dirección escaleras abajo, tarareando una melodía irreconocible.

- _"Algún día me las pagará todas…." _– Fue lo último que se le cruzó en la cabeza, antes de levantarse pesadamente para acabar el trabajo inconcluso, mientras maldecía a cierta Shinigami.

* * *

Una vez que el salón quedó reluciente, Ichigo se dirigió hacia la salida del instituto, en donde, como lo había dicho, se encontraba Rukia, esperándole. Cuando Ichigo acortó la distancia entre los dos, empezaron a andar, rumbo a casa.

- Ichigo. – Le nombró Rukia. El chico le miró de soslayo. - ¿No sientes que se nos olvida algo?

- Mmmm – Hizo ademán de pensar algo. – Nop – Le respondió con una mirada divertida.

A lo lejos, en un aula, un chico castaño imploraba a todos los dioses para que una persona pasara por ahí y lo sacara de ese armario, ya luego se ocuparía de las cuerdas…

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Preguntó Rukia, alzando una ceja, dudando de la integridad mental del chico que tenía al lado y que no paraba de sonreír, cosa rarísima en su persona. Pero antes de que la chica le volviera a decir algo, él recordó que efectivamente, SÍ había algo que se les olvidaba.

- ¡Las compras! – Dijo mientras ágilmente de su maletín sacaba un papel con una corta lista de víveres anotada. La chica le miró confundida. A Ichigo esto no le pasó desapercibido. – Se ve que no conoces a Yuzu cuando se enoja…

Efectivamente, la morena no le creería al peli naranja si éste le dijera que sólo por olvidar hacer los recados de Yuzu, ésta se enojo y le dio de comer al chico pan y agua, literalmente, durante una semana. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de solo recordarlo. Su hermanita sí que cuidaba la nutrición familiar.

* * *

Ambos caminaban dentro del agitado mercado de Karakura, gente por aquí, gente por allá, estaba plagado de compradores compulsivos. Pararon frente a una tienda de la cual su cartel ponía 'El Mundo del Arroz: Si no lo encuentra aquí, no lo encontrará en ningún lado'.

- _"Que idiotez…" _– Dijo para sí mismo Ichigo. - Espérame aquí – Le dijo a la morena. Rukia sólo asintió.

El peli naranja se dispuso a entrar a la dichosa tienda con el único objetivo de conseguir algo de arroz y largarse de ese mercado de locos.

- ¡Bienvenido sea al Gran Mundo del Arroz! – Dijeron al unísono unas dependientas, con delantales sumamente cortos y con cara de puta en celo.

- _"¿Ahora le agregan 'Gran'?" _– Pensó el chico.

Las chicas nada más ver al muchacho, se voltearon a ver entre ellas, sonriendo. Y no tardaron ni un segundo en escanearlo con la mirada. Ichigo no tardaría mucho en explotar en gritos.

- ¡Ustedes, zorras! – Les gritó una mujer con apariencia rígida. - ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!

Lamentablemente la dueña de la tienda estropeó los intentos de homicidio del chico, ya que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, las 'feromonas con patas', como les nombró internamente Ichigo, estaban temblando aterradas en una esquina; la mujer que hace poco tenía una cara endemoniada, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Deseaba algo, joven?

- Ah… ¿Arroz? – Dudó en responder a tan estúpida pregunta. – _"¿Qué más buscaría en una tienda de arroz? Si habrá gente tonta…." _

- ¡Pues ha venido al lugar indicado! – Exclamó la mujer. Ichigo sentía que se iba a ir de espaldas ante tanta idiotez. - ¿Qué tipo de arroz buscaba?

- ¿Ah? – Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba. – Del mejor que tenga. – Dijo restándole importancia.

- ¡A la orden!

E ipso facto, la dueña chasqueó los dedos y una de las anteriores dependientas trajo una bolsa muy llamativa con un logo de una carita feliz, mostrando los dientes y con arroz entre ellos. La única definición para ese logo, en palabras Kurosaki, sin duda sería 'Grotesco'. Rápidamente, la mujer se la entregó a Ichigo y sin perder ni un minuto agregó:

- ¡Vuelva pronto! – Se despidió, sonriendo de nuevo, mientras le daba un ticket que Ichigo no tuvo la delicadeza de mirar.

- _"Ahora sí, definitivamente no regreso a este manicomio." _– Caviló Ichigo, para luego tomar el ticket que la mujer le ofreció y mientras esperaba a que las puertas corredizas automáticas le dieran el paso.

Al estar fuera de la tienda, volteó a ambos lados, buscando a Rukia, pero por segunda vez en el día, no estaba en donde se suponía que debía estarlo.

- _"¿En dónde diablos estás?" _– Pensó mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Ahí estaba la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos: en la calle de enfrente, hablando tranquilamente con dos tipos, y para colmo, ¡Le coqueteaban y ella no hacía nada! El mundo debía estar loco. A paso firme y hecho una fiera, Kurosaki Ichigo avanzaba cruzando la, ya no tan, concurrida calle. Una vez cruzó la calle, pudo escuchar la 'alegre' conversación que mantenían esos sujetos con la morena.

- Entonces… - Dijo uno, seductoramente. - ¿Te gustaría salir con noso-

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que empezó a sudar frío. Akito Motosuwa era el nombre del chico que iba de rojo, el cual no paraba de coquetearle a Rukia. Y el pobre chico en su vida había sentido un aura diabólica tan fuerte como la que sentía en esos momentos. Alzó la mirada de la chica que tenía enfrente, para encarar a un sujeto más alto que él, con un llamativo color de cabello y el ceño fruncido más tétrico que había visto a su corta edad de 14 años. Tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Akira, su hermano gemelo, para que le sacara del aprieto. Éste entendió la mirada de su pariente.

- Etto… - Llamó la atención de Rukia. – Lo que Akito trataba de decirte era… - Empezó a decir mientras sacaba una urna de detrás del mostrador. – Que si te gustaría participar en la rifa que estamos ofreciendo.

- _"A salvo"_ – Pensó Akito. – ¡Sí, eso mismo! – Akito intervino lo más rápido posible, para no perder la oportunidad que su hermano le daba.

- ¿Una rifa? – Preguntó, curiosa. Ella fue la primera en notar la presencia de Ichigo, pero lo ignoró, estaba muy interesada en la actitud de esos extraños humanos y sus 'Rituales de Cortejo'.

- ¡Sí! – Se volvió a apresurar en contestar Akito. – Lo único que necesitas es un ticket especial para poder participar en la rifa.

- ¿Y…? - Siguió preguntando la Kuchiki menor. – ¿Cómo funcionan estas 'rifas'?

- Solamente tienes que girar esta palanquita. – Le respondió Akira, señalando la susodicha palanca. – Y esperar a que una pelotita salga, si es de color blanco, te ganas un premio de consolación, pero si te sale una dorada, ganas el premio gordo.

- Tsk… Que pérdida de tiempo. – Comentó con sorna el Shinigami sustituto.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue una patada en la espinilla de parte de la morena.

- "_Perra…" _– Pensó mientras se agachaba a sobarse la parte afectada.

Ambos gemelos simplemente se voltearon a ver y una gotita les salió de la cabeza, definitivamente no debían enojar a la muchacha.

- Bueno… – Continuó Akito. – Y el premio que estamos otorgando ahora es…

Pero Ichigo no estaba de humor para seguir escuchando esas tonterías. Una vez que se incorporó; tomó de la muñeca a Rukia y la jaló, en dirección a su casa.

- Espera. – Le reclamó al muchacho, que se hacía el de los oídos sordos. – ¡Ichigo!

Y se paró en seco, dándole otra patada en la espinilla. Rukia aprovechó esto para escapar de su 'secuestrador' y volvió con los dos gemelos, para acabar de escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

- ¿Decían? – Les sonrió Rukia, acomodándose un rebelde mechón que se había desacomodado por la 'pelea' con el Kurosaki.

- Emm… ¡Ah, sí! – Disimularon como bien pudieron. – El premio de esta semana es un pase doble al gran parque de diversiones ¡'Chappy's Endless Fantasy'!

Ichigo al escuchar eso, sintió como si Dios lo odiara. Definitivamente no podría sacar a Rukia de ahí sin que sus espinillas no lo resintieran luego. Maldijo por dentro la baja estatura de su acompañante y se resignó a esperarla; al fin y al cabo, ese condenado conejo era lo único que ella podía disfrutar en el mundo humano. Y como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos del pelo pincho, la Shinigami le volteó a ver, con brillitos en los ojos y con una mirada matadora. Aunque lo único que mató, fue el poco autocontrol de Ichigo, puesto que su cara empezaba a parecerse a la de un tomate en época de cosecha.

- Está bien, está bien. – Resopló el muchacho, totalmente derrotado. – Pero no tenemos el dichoso boleto para participar, Rukia.

Acabando de decir esto, el chico levantó una mano y lo que traía en ella llamó la atención de los gemelos Motosuwa.

- ¡Eso es… – Empezó a decir Akito.

- El boleto! – Y le complementó Akira.

- ¿Qué…? – Ichigo no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. – _"¿De dónde diantres…?" _– Y calló en cuenta. – _"Maldita anciana del arroz… ¿Su tienda podrá soportar un Getsuga Tenshou?" _– Pensó maliciosamente en la forma más lenta y dolorosa de vengarse de ese manicomio vende cereal.

- ¡Ichigo, gracias!

Y aún sin reaccionar, la morena se le tiró encima de la emoción, haciendo que ambos cayeran de espaldas y atrayendo la atención de todos los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. Rukia seguía en sus fantasías con el conejo Chappy, así que le restó importancia al hecho de que su amigo estuviera totalmente colorado y que medio Karakura les estuvieran observando; así que tomó el famoso boleto de la mano del peli naranja y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el gemelo de azul, le entregó el boleto y sin perder ni un segundo, giró la palanquita que le habían mencionado. Ichigo en ese momento salió de su trance, se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas 'para hacerse reaccionar' y se incorporó nuevamente, poniéndose a la altura de la Shinigami.

- Tsk… Aunque dudo que ga–

- ¡Tenemos a una ganadora! – Gritó alegremente Akito.

- ¡Tenemos a una ganadora! – Repitió su hermano, mientras movía enérgicamente una campanilla.

- ¿.¡Pero qué diablos!.?

- ¡Aquí tiene su boleto, señorita! – Akira le extendió un vistoso boleto adornado con muchos conejos a la morena.

- ¡Gracias! – Respondió felizmente la Kuchiki.

- ¡Pero!

- _"¿Siempre tenía que haber un 'pero'?"_ – Pensó la chica.

- Este boleto expira en una semana, si no lo usan en ese lapso, perderá su validez.

- Sí, sí, como sea. Vámonos, Rukia. – Intervino Ichigo, llevándose a una Rukia rebosante de alegría sosteniendo su 'celestial' boleto.

_**Volviendo a la actualidad…**_

- ¡Joder, Rukia! Deja de molestarme… ¡Ya te dije que no te acompañaré al jodido parque ese de conejos mutantes!

Dictaminó el chico, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero fue detenido por una patada voladora.

- ¡Ichigooooooooooo!

Sí, era Kurosaki Isshin y sus famosas 'entradas elegantes' al cuarto de su hijo. Ichigo esquivó a su progenitor y en el vuelo, le dio una patada en la nuca para dejarlo botado en una esquina, llorando mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¡Ése es mi hijo! – Se levantó rápidamente y posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico. – Pero hijo… – De la nada, tomó una actitud demasiada seria, cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo. – Si te haces llamar hombre, debes de acompañar a mi querida tercera hija a ese parque de diversiones.

- ¡Y una mierda! – Kurosaki Ichigo: 1, Paciencia: 0.

- ¡Masaki! – Isshin sacó de quién sabe dónde, un pequeño retrato de su difunta mujer. – ¡Nuestro hijo se ha convertido en un patán abusivo! – Y adiós actitud seria.

- ¡Argh, eres imposible, viejo estúpido!

E ignorando a su padre, se dirigió hacia fuera de su recámara. Pero se paró en seco al escuchar hablar de nuevo al médico.

- Si tú no la acompañas… – Comenzó a decir en tono amenazador. – Entonces la acompañaré yo…

Y no hizo falta que dijera más. La mente de Ichigo trabajó a mil por hora, imaginándose las paranoias que su loco padre podría hacerle a Rukia. La primera fue una Rukia acechada en el túnel del amor, seguida de una Rukia siendo perseguida para compartir un algodón de azúcar con su padre; y la última, pero no menos importante, a su padre intentando besarla en la rueda de la fortuna. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esos desagradables pensamientos de su alborotada mente.

Dio marcha atrás en sus propios pasos, tomó de la mano a una, hasta ese momento, callada Rukia y avanzó a paso firme escaleras abajo.

- ¿Ichigo?

Pero el chico no le respondía.

- ¡Ichigo que te estoy hablando!

Nada… Ichigo la estaba volviendo a ignorar, estaba a punto de recriminarle cuándo él tomó su abrigo y el de ella y se despidió de sus hermanas con un seco 'Regresamos luego'.

Kurosaki Isshin observó la escena desde lo más alto de las escaleras y sonrió para sus adentros.

- _"Ichigo… Más te vale hacer que Rukia-chan tenga buenos recuerdos de hoy… Ya que es un día muy especial para ella."_

El hombre dio una última mirada hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia su consultorio, tenía mucho trabajo que acabar ese día.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, se podía ver por las calles a dos muchachos vestidos casualmente. Él con unos pantalones holgados negros, una playera ajustada blanca y con un abrigo negro de cuero; y ella, con un vestido que le llegaba hasta dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, de color azul cielo con estampado de mariposas negras y blancas que adornaban todo la pieza y por la parte superior de la espalda tenía tirantes entrelazados en equis. Cualquiera pensaría que eran una linda pareja que se dirigía a una romántica cita, pero quién realmente les conociera, sabría que ahí no podía pasar nada bueno. Y es que una vez fuera de casa, Rukia intentó por todos los medios que el chico le prestara atención.

- Ichigo, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Seguía sin hacerle caso y la chica se estaba empezando a hartar.

- ¡Maldición, imbécil!. ¡Te he preguntado que a dónde vamos!

- ¡Joder Rukia, ¿Qué no puedes estar callada ni un puta minuto?! – Paciencia: 0, Kurosaki Ichigo: 2.

Rukia intentó zafarse de la mano de Ichigo, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo pero sentía que le estaba causando demasiados problemas al muchacho. Él, por el contrario, reforzó su agarre y suspiró antes de decir lo siguiente:

- ¿Hoy es el día límite para ese boleto no?

Y ella no necesitó más palabras para hacerle mover sus pies por voluntad propia. Dirección: A la fantasía sin fin de Chappy.

* * *

¡No podía dar crédito a sus ojos! Miles de Chappys invadían el parque. No podía estar más feliz que en esos momentos.

- ¡Kyaaa, Chappy! – Chilló ella, corriendo hacia un Chappy gigante que la saludaba alegremente y le ofrecía un globo, para desgracia de Ichigo, también de Chappy.

- _"Joder… me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haber venido…" _– Pero ver ese rostro tan radiante en la morena, hizo que esos pensamientos volaran con el viento. – _"Bueno… mínimo ella se está divirtiendo…"_

- ¡Mira, Ichigo! – Llamó la atención del muchacho desde su posición mientras señalaba un vistoso letrero que ponía 'Granja Chappy'. - ¡Entremos!

Y sin siquiera esperarlo, Rukia entró por el umbral de la rústica construcción. Ichigo sólo atinó a suspirar y seguir a la chica.

* * *

- ¡Eso fue fabuloso, había muchos conejitos!

Ya habían salido del circo de aliens, según Ichigo, y Rukia no paraba de chillar cada 10 segundos cosas como '¡Que lindos!' ó '¡Quiero uno, Ichigo!', proposición que siempre declinaba en negativa por parte del chico y acababa siendo maldecido en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber.

Y por segunda vez esa tarde, Rukia había salido corriendo persiguiendo a un señor disfrazado de Chappy. Ichigo volvió a suspirar, se amarró el globo de la Kuchiki en la muñeca izquierda y corrió detrás de la ágil enana. Ese día sería un martirio para la pobre fresa.

* * *

- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido esa endemoniada enana?

Blasfemó el chico a los cuatro vientos, ya llevaba 30 minutos buscándola por todo el condenado parque ese y lo único que encontraba eran más de esas bestias radioactivas llamadas 'Chappy'.

- Jodida enana…

No pudo seguir insultando a la chica, ya que cayó, o mejor dicho, fue tirado directamente de cara hacia el suelo por una fuerza proveniente de su espalda.

- ¿A quién llamabas enana, Kurosaki-kun?

Y ahí estaba la desaparecida, parada con ambas manos en el costado y una cara de pocos amigos. Pero eso no fue lo que dejo sin habla al chico, si no, cómo iba vestida.

- Rukia… ¿De dónde sacaste ese atuendo? – Preguntó como bien pudo, olvidándose de la agresión que hace nada había recibido.

- ¿Esto? – Estiró un poco de la tela de su nuevo traje para hacer énfasis. – Me lo he comprado por ahí. – Señaló hacia detrás de ella, pero realmente Ichigo no estaba poniendo atención a la dirección, ni le interesaba.

Él estaba absorto en sus fantasías. La Rukia que tenía enfrente de él estaba realmente suculenta. Traía un vestido negro con estampado de conejitos, color blanco, y en la zona que cubría su pierna derecha traía una abertura en la tela, que subía hasta dejar una diferencia de 6 centímetros aproximadamente para mostrar más de lo que debería. En la parte superior, en la zona de la cadera, traía encajes ondulados de una tonalidad más clara de negro, y como si quisiesen matar a Ichigo de un paro cardiaco, el escote del vestido estaba muy pronunciado. Sí es cierto que la chica no tenía mucha delantera, pero sus proporciones eran divinas. Así como se veía, era una Diosa perfecta de la muerte que se intentaba disfrazar de ángel y no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Y para rematar, le habían cambiado el peinado, traía dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados con un cordón blanco entrelazado y al final, en cada una de ellas, podía apreciarse un pequeño adorno de Chappy hecho de vidrio. Todo eso, sumándole la belleza natural de Rukia, hacía que la chica levantara más que sólo corazones y sin saber bien por qué, él se sonrojo de nuevo, pero esta vez de ira. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que miles de 'testosteronas andantes' se estuvieran comiendo viva a su morena… Un momento, ¿Había dicho 'su'…? Debía ser efecto de estar tanto tiempo prolongado al contacto de los seres radioactivos, sí, malditos conejos. Y con estos pensamientos, Ichigo le restó total importancia al asunto, se incorporó y por segunda vez ese día, se llevó a la chica de la mano sin siquiera avisarle.

- ¡Ichigo!. ¡Espera!. ¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó, nerviosa.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de dos cosas. La primera era el por qué Ichigo se había comportado así al verla con su vestido nuevo; y la segunda era el por qué sentía esa calidez en su pecho cuando, segundos atrás, él tomó su mano.

- Allí. – Secamente él le contestó, señalando más allá de una fila conglomerada de gente, a una gran máquina de la que colgaban unas góndolas de acero, las cuales, para 'sorpresa' de ambos chicos, tenían forma de Chappy...

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Pero si era gigantesca! Nunca había visto nada igual en su vida. Rápidamente, rebasó a Ichigo y se fue a formar detrás de una pareja que parecían de recién casados para subir a la gran máquina. El chico solamente suspiró para seguir a la enana que últimamente le había robado la razón. Así pasaron 20 largos minutos, con una Rukia preguntando cada que podía cosas como '¿Y cómo se llama eso?' ó '¿Cómo funciona?' a lo que Ichigo tenía que responder de mala gana, nunca le había gustado dar explicaciones, pero no sabía por qué con la morena era la excepción.

- Se llama 'Noria', pero también es conocida como 'Rueda de la fortuna' y funciona mediante bombas hidráulicas que permiten a esas góndolas dar vueltas y detenerse cuando el señor que la maneja lo requiera. – Le respondió a la chica, que se miraba satisfecha con las respuestas que le daba.

Mientras seguían platicando animadamente, por fin les llegó el turno a ellos para subir.

- Por aquí, parejita. – Les indicó el hombre que vigilaba la seguridad de quienes subieran al juego mecánico.

- ¡No somos pareja! – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

- Claro, claro… – Y con esa escenita, el hombre cerró la góndola y la noria empezó su recorrido para ambos Shinigamis.

Silencio… Era lo único que había en el ambiente para Ichigo y Rukia. Desde que subieron ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra, en lo único que podían pensar era en maldecir a cierto hombre por creerlos una pareja. Y como si de dos animales con ansias de reproducción se tratase, con cada insulto su sonrojo se hacía cada vez más y más notorio.

Debía hacer algo por romper el hielo, no podía seguir aguantando ese espectral ambiente. Ichigo se aclaró la garganta, pero Rukia le ganó la idea, siendo ella la que acabara con el silencio de una vez por todas.

- ¿Y cuándo se supone que se detiene esto? – Preguntó, mientras miraba fascinada por la ventana, las alturas siempre le habían gustado.

- Pues si tenemos suerte, cuando estemos hasta la cima…

- ¿Cómo que si tenemos suerte? – Le miró de reojo con cierta molestia.

- Pues depende del señor de la maquinaria… Si no estamos en la cima para cuando él decida detener esto, entonces no nos tocará la mejor vista.

- Ah… ya veo…

¿Era su idea o Rukia parecía desilusionada?

- ¡Pero no te preocupes, enana! – ¿Siempre tenía que llamarla así? – De seguro que nos toca en la cima, ya verás. – ¿Desde cuándo sentía la necesidad de no verla triste?

Pero tenía que abrir su gran boca. Ese día parecía que a Kurosaki Ichigo nada le iba a salir bien, ya que, ensimismados en su plática no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían pasado la cima y la noria no se detuvo. Justo cuando Ichigo iba a decir otra sarta de estupideces, la noria se detuvo y para asombro de los dos, retrocedió, colocando su cabina en la cima, dejando ver el gran paisaje de la ciudad envuelta en lo que parecía un ejército de luces, cosa que dejó fascinada a la Kuchiki. El Kurosaki no sabía que había pasado, pero le agradeció a quien sea que fuera que hizo eso.

Unos metros debajo de la parejita, un hombre misterioso, encapuchado, con gafas oscuras y con cámara en mano dejó salir una risita y se retiró de la atracción.

* * *

La noria llevaba parada alrededor de diez minutos, lo cual era inusual ya que cinco minutos era lo máximo que te dejaban ahí arriba; pero esto a Ichigo no le inquietó para nada porque no paraba de mirar embelesado a su acompañante. Rukia, por su lado, intentaba ignorar la penetrante mirada del Kurosaki cosa que lograba a duras penas admirando el hermoso paisaje que se ampliaba ante sus orbes.

- _"¿En serio no lo sabe…?" _– Preguntó la chica para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo al chico.

- ¿Rukia? – La chica se sobresaltó.

- ¿Sí? – Le respondió mientras giraba su torso para darle la cara.

- ¿Sa-sabes? Yo… Hoy… – Comenzó tartamudeando. Se aclaró la garganta, rascó su nuca y se tragó sus nervios para seguir hablando. – Siento que hoy es un día especial… Pero por alguna razón no consigo recordar que se celebra hoy… – No sabía por qué pero sentía que estaba relacionado con la Shinigami.

- _"No lo recuerda…" _Debe ser tu imaginación, Ichigo. – Le contestó fríamente, evadiendo su mirada.

Esto al chico no le hizo ninguna gracia, se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que la pequeña góndola se tambaleara por el desequilibrio de las fuerzas.

- ¡Pero qué diantres haces! – Le gritó la morena, furiosa. – _"¿.¡Qué es idiota o se hace!.?"_

Kuchiki Rukia aprendió ese día a no retar la paciencia de Kurosaki Ichigo, ya que el chico ganó de nuevo contra la misma, con una derrota aplastante de 3 a 0, callando a la chica con un beso. No fue profundo, no fue tierno, ni mucho menos fue salvaje, la única palabra que lo describiría sería 'fugaz'.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Cállate. – Le ordenó, volviendo a dejarla pasmada con otro beso.

Pero este fue diferente al anterior, ya que de fugaz no tenía ni el rabo. Ichigo, en un arrebato de lujuria y en un descuido de Rukia, selló por segunda vez en el día el poco espacio existente entre sus labios y los de ella. Mordió su labio inferior, provocando un suspiro en la morena. Ella, viendo por dónde iba la situación, demostró sus dotes de líder empujando al muchacho de regreso a su asiento y sentándose sobre él, sosteniendo sus rodillas al lado de las piernas de Ichigo. Sus entrepiernas se rozaban, ambos estaban al borde de la excitación, sus miradas irradiaban pasión y su aliento lo exhalaban despacio, acompasado.

Ichigo no podía dejar de admirar los orbes violáceos de su acompañante, y un escalofrío interno le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Fue en ese instante que cayó en cuenta de aquello que estaba olvidando.

- Rukia, hoy es tu–

Pero la chica posó delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios del peli naranja.

- Ahora cállate tú.

Fue la última contestación que obtuvo por parte de Rukia. Justo el Shinigami iba a reclamarle, pero ésta vez fue él el acallado por un beso. Rukia, en un movimiento rápido, rodeó la cabeza de Ichigo, posando sus manos en su nuca, comprimiendo más el espacio entre sus cuerpos. El Kurosaki se puso en la labor también, con su brazo derecho rodeó la delicada cintura de la chica y con el otro brazo, imitando la acción de la morena, lo posó en la nuca de ella y ahora fue su turno para juntar más sus cuerpos.

Ichigo no podía soportarlo más, debía hacer suya a esa enana y lo tenía que hacer en ese mismo instante, ya que su sentido común le decía que otra oportunidad así no iba a tenerla en mucho tiempo. Rápidamente, pero sin desperdicio, bajó su mano derecha lentamente de la cadera en la que reposaba segundos antes; justo después de empezar su recorrido, Rukia gimió un poco e Ichigo sonrió de satisfacción, había tocado la zona de su pierna que estaba al desnudo gracias al sensual vestido que la chica portaba.

El Shinigami parecía no estar satisfecho con los eventos recientes, así que se armó de determinación para seguir con la faena que había armado. O al menos esas eran sus intenciones, pero por unos momentos, los dos se habían olvidado completamente en qué lugar se encontraban. Así es, como si Dios le odiase ese día, la Chappy-góndola en la que se encontraban empezó a bajar lentamente, haciendo que ambos jóvenes demostraran sus finos reflejos, puesto que en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraban en sus lugares, cada uno mirando hacia su derecha y con un tono rojizo inocultable reinando en sus rostros.

La noria paró por completo cuando su turno de bajar llegó, descendieron de la atracción e ignoraron por completo la miradita pícara que el señor de la maquinaria le regalaba al chico de ojos color ámbar. Se alejaron unos metros de la rueda de la fortuna mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, aún sin mirarse. En un movimiento de brazos, sus manos se rozaron, provocando en el otro una cadena de sensaciones gratificantes y sin darse cuenta cómo, se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos. ¿Eso era como una confesión, no?

Así, los chicos avanzaron directamente a la salida del parque de atracciones, ignorantes de que un sujeto encapuchado les seguía la pista desde la rueda de la fortuna y sonreía abiertamente.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia estaban frente a la entrada de la residencia Kurosaki, no querían entrar, pero debían hacerlo. Su día fue más placentero de lo que ambos se pudiesen haber imaginado gracias a la ida al parque de diversiones y no querían arruinarlo dándole explicaciones al loco del cabeza de familia Kurosaki. Cruzaron sus miradas, fruncieron el ceño –aún más– y apretaron el agarre de sus manos.

Él, con su mano libre, tomó el pestillo de la puerta y lo giró, sólo para encontrarse con una escena de lo más típica para la casa Kurosaki. Su hermana menor, Karin, estaba pisando a un acurrucado Isshin que estaba postrado en el piso. A él y a la morena sólo se les escurrió una gotita de sudor y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Maldito viejo verde, quita eso antes de que lleguen! – Le gritó furiosa la pequeña a su padre, no sin cesar la agresión.

- ¡Pero Karin-chan!. ¡Es la muestra de que tu hermano se ha hecho hombre! – Chillaba desde su posición el doctor.

- ¡Papá, Karin-chan, no peleen! – Les intentaba detener Yuzu.

Y la pelea no parecía tener fin. Yuzu, que fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos que estaban parados aún en el umbral de la puerta, mirando la escena, corrió rápidamente para pararse enfrente de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

- ¡Ichi-nii, Rukia nee-chan! – Les saludó con la mejor cara que pudo poner.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Yuzu? – Le cuestionó el peli naranja.

- ¿Suceder de qué, Ichi-nii? – Evadió su pregunta.

- Olvídalo, le preguntaré a Karin.

- ¡No! – La chica se puso en su camino, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, evitando el movimiento de su hermano.

Pero como era de esperarse, la fuerza de Yuzu no tenía ni punto de comparación con la de Ichigo, así que como si de una pluma se tratase, el Kurosaki camino con su hermana colgada en él hasta llegar a la sala y deseó no haberlo hecho.

En la pared, al lado del usual póster de su madre y enfrente de la usual pelea de su hermana menor con su padre, se encontraba algo que NO era usual en la sala.

- ¡Hijo mío, por fin has llegado! – Se levantó del suelo Isshin, como si tuviera un resorte, y fue a darle la bienvenida a su primogénito.

Pero éste no parecía tener ganas de verle la cara a su antecesor y lo recibió con un rodillazo en el abdomen.

- ¿.¡Pero qué mierda significa ESO!.? – Y para darle énfasis a su enojo, señaló el dichoso póster antes mencionado.

Rukia, hasta el momento había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral. Y es que no era que no quería hablar, era que no podía hacerlo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca en su vida, y no había vivido pocos años.

- ¿Esto? – Señaló Isshin hacia el póster. – ¡Esto es la prueba de que mi queridísimo hijo a dado el paso de la madurez y que se ha ligado a mi hermosa tercera hija, Rukia-chan! – Gritó eufórico, disfrutando de su pequeño momento de alegría.

Pequeña alegría, efímera. Puesto que Rukia se la arruinó, lanzándole el teléfono a la nuca –era lo que tenía más a la mano– y por consecuencia, dejándolo tirado en el piso con tremendo chichón. Karin sacó un palito de quién sabe dónde y le picó el chipote, y una fuente de sangre brotó de éste…

- ¡Discúlpeme, Isshin-san! – Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y brillitos salían detrás de la chica. – Fue sin intención…

La chica por instinto volteó a ver el cuadro que adornaba la pared, ¡Y es que era una foto del momento en que Ichigo la había besado! Con marco y todo… ¿¡Cuándo diablos había tomado esa foto el descerebrado de Isshin!? Y ¡¿Cómo le dio tiempo de enmarcarlo?!

¿Era imaginación de Ichigo, ó Rukia emanaba un aura demoniaca?

- _"Bueno, después de todo no fue un mal día…" _– Pensó el peli naranja mientras miraba de reojo a la Shinigami y recordaba su cita de ese día.

- ¡Ésa es mi hija! – Se levantó de repente el cabeza de familia y se lanzó en dirección al pecho de la morena.

- ¡MALDITO VIEJO VERDE! – Gritó Ichigo al momento que interceptaba a su padre con su puño y le golpeaba en plena cara.

- _"O tal vez no…"_

Fue el último pensamiento del chico para después mirar a la Kuchiki, la cual le devolvió la mirada, confidente, y ambos se sonrieron con un leve tono carmesí en sus pómulos.

No, definitivamente había sido un buen día.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Pues hasta aquí le dejamos xD sé que está medio larguito pero se les agradece a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí xD

Se aceptan reviews con amenazas de muerte y antrax... la cuenta de hospital se les mandará en el transcurso de la semana.

**PD:** Para las personas que estén esperando cap nuevo de Huevo Mundo, sólo les diré que tanto Shira como yo estamos ocupadas en estos momentos, tenemos vida y odiamos que nos presionen xD así que evitense dejar comentarios así, por favor, que por más que se quejen el cap no saldrá ni antes, ni después, saldrá cuando esté listo y punto xD


End file.
